In hora mortis nostrae
by Icarus Laments
Summary: ONE SHOT Ce n’est pas le Walhalla qui nous attend. Il n’y aura pas de repos pour les héros tombés, pas d’éternels Champs de Mars dans lesquels combattre puis renaître. Ce n’est pas le Paradis qui nous attend là derrière. POV Kardia


**Fandom:** Saint Seiya  
**Auteur:** Kris MADness  
**Genre:** General, Tragedy, POV Kardia  
**Pairing:** none  
**Disclaimer: **Les personnages exploités ici, ainsi que l'univers, appartiennent à Masami Kuramada et Shiori Teshirogi.  
**Note de l'auteur:** Hum, on peut dire que j'ai fait fort. Pas même 600 mots pour cet OS, mais bizarrement _The Lost Canvas_ ne m'inspire que des choses assez courtes.

**Thème musical:** Within Temptation - Pale (The silent Force)

**Titre:** In hora mortis nostrae _("Jusqu'à l'heure de notre mort")_

* * *

Le ciel semble peint de milliers d'anges baignés dans la douce lumière du Paradis. Leurs ailes diaphanes masquent le firmament, dissimulent les constellations alors que leur éclat devrait embraser l'éther. Les étoiles ont maintenant presque entièrement disparu.

Ce n'est pas le Walhalla qui nous attend. Il n'y aura pas de repos pour les héros tombés, pas d'éternels Champs de Mars dans lesquels combattre puis renaître. Ce n'est pas le Paradis qui nous attend là derrière. Au-delà de leurs visages béats et de la douce promesse de leurs bras tendus, c'est l'Enfer tapi sous les traits de la Rédemption qui se dissimule.

Sous cette fresque céleste, la Terre tremble et frémit. Certains commencent à croire que le cosmos d'Athéna ne sauvera pas l'humanité, que l'on sera précipités dans l'abysse. Cela peut-il être?

Je n'ai jamais réellement partagé l'optimisme des autres Chevaliers. Le cosmos d'une seule personne peut-il empêcher la Fin du Monde, quand bien même cette personne se trouve être la réincarnation d'une déesse? La réponse qui me vient à l'esprit me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche. A cet instant, si Dégel se trouvait avec moi, dans cette aigre contemplation des visages radieux qui envahissent le ciel, il me reprocherait sans doute mon manque de foi. Sisyphe, lui, serait révolté de savoir que l'on peut ainsi douter, lui qui reste si aveuglément confiant en Athéna.

Je me demande. Combien d'âmes cette vision trompeuse du Salut séduira-t-elle?

C'est la fureur qui empoigne mes entrailles, c'est l'aversion qui gagne mon âme face à cette caricature risible du Jugement Dernier (1). C'est la frustration qui ombrage mon front soucieux. Le monde peut-il finir ainsi, embrassé par l'étreinte pernicieuse de milliers d'anges accourant comme autant d'exhalaisons putrides venues des Enfers?

Demain, il sera temps pour moi de faire mon entrée en scène. Cela commencera à Blue Graad. Dois-je craindre que tout ne se termine également là? Face à cette perspective, c'est un sourire amusé qui étire mes lèvres. D'autres sont déjà tombés. Albafika, Manigoldo, El Cid. Et d'autres encore. Mais où sont-ils donc à présent, ces combattants valeureux tombés pour les idéaux d'une Déesse que la situation dépasse? Au Walhalla? Ou en Enfer?

Il ne reste à présent que quelques heures avant le retour du Soleil. Je crains cependant que la course du char d'Apollon ne parvienne à faire disparaître cette peinture profane qui a envahi l'horizon. Hadès ne le permettra pas.

Devant mes yeux, c'est la complainte des anges béats qui me révulse. Sous mes pieds, ce sont les marches du temple du Scorpion que les vents balaient. Dans mon dos, le cosmos paisible de Dégel s'avance. Et devant moi, c'est la perspective trouble de ma propre chute qui se dessine.

« C'est l'heure. »

La voix atone du Saint du Verseau parvient à mes oreilles, portée par la douce brise nocturne. Si ce n'étaient ces visages dans le ciel, rien n'indiquerait que le dénouement de cette Guerre Sainte approche. Dégel me fixe d'un air interrogateur comme je me retourne vers lui en souriant.

« Allons-y. »

Je le vois jeter un regard incertain à la voûte céleste et c'est de la résignation qui semble assombrir son regard. Lui aussi s'en est rendu compte. Là-haut, derrière les visages miséricordieux des anges, c'est le sourire cruel des habitants des Enfers qui transparaît.

Les rouages du Destin se mettent en marche. Désormais, il n'y aura plus aucune route pour nous mener en Elysion, lui et moi; la seule destination que nous réservera le nocher Charon, c'est l'Hadès par-delà les eaux de l'Achéron.

**END**

* * *

(1) Référence à l'oeuvre de Michel Ange qui se trouve dans la Chapelle Sixtine.

Parce que de toute évidence mon amour pour les Saints du Scorpion et du Verseau est intemporrel.  
C'est excessivement court, je vous l'accorde.  
Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça vaut, alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, j'accepte les compliments autant que la critique constructive ;)

Kris MADness.


End file.
